The present disclosure relates to a technical field of displays, and more particularly to a pixel compensation circuit and a display device.
Organic light-emitting diodes (OLEDs) have a wide color gamut, high contrast, low power consumption, and can be foldable. Therefore, the OLEDs have a strong competitive edge in existing display devices. The technology of active-matrix organic light-emitting diodes (AMOLEDs) is one of the main development directions of flexible displays. A conventional AMOLED adopts a pixel driving structure of 2T1C, where a switch transistor, a driving transistor and a storage capacitor are used to control emission of light of a diode. However, since a threshold voltage of the driving transistor drifts easily, a driving current of the diode varies, resulting in the display device performing poorly and having a compromised picture quality.
A common existing technology adopts a driving structure of 6T1C to solve the aforementioned current variation of the diode caused by the shift of the threshold voltage. However, when a size of a power supply of a pixel is longer, the power supply of a pixel circuit would generate a larger voltage drop, which would similarly cause variation in a current of a diode, resulting in the display device performing poorly and having a compromised picture quality.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a pixel compensation circuit and a display device to solve the problems of existing technologies.